Birthday To Remember!
by beautiful.girl96
Summary: Sakura's birthday is coming up but she has no idea what is going to happen execpt for few clues she gets from a mysterious person. my first fanfic so its not the best...plus it has less of japan colture and more american colture...
1. the begining of it part 1

Hello everyone that reads this, well this is my first CCS fanfic thing. So it is most likely not the best. When you finish if you could review it I would greatly appreciate it. Even if they are harsh because I need to know what parts are bad? Thank You

**Well this is mainly about when Sakura keeps a big secret from everyone close to her and on her birthday she has man surprises waiting for her.**

There is a small town in Japan called Tomeda where a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, who is athletic and has the worst problems in math class ever. She is turning 16 in two months so she has a best friend named Tomoyo Daidouji, who is 15 as well as Sakura and is fascinated in designing clothes and videotaping Saturday, who is planning the biggest sweet sixteen ever behind Sakura's back.

Now in Hong Kong there is a boy at the age of 15 who is about to tell Sakura Kinomoto some big news. His name is Shaoran Li and he packing his bags to leave for Japan with a big surprise to.

*******

"Sakura, are you up yet?" Touya yelled from down stairs. He was in the Kitchen all dressed for the day and making breakfast.

Upstairs in her room Sakura jumped up as if cold water was dumped on her face. She looked at the clock and screamed at the top of her lungs "I am going to be late again." It was already 7:45 and she had to be at school by 8:00. Plus she still has to get ready.

She jumped up and rummaged through her closet to find a nice outfit to wear to school. She finally picked out a pair of nice blue jeans and a shirt that was pink with a white stripe at the top horizontal and it also had a series of black hearts going up the right side. After that she pulled on her socks and ran down stairs.

Her brother, Touya, had already left for school at Tomeda Community Collage so he would be late for his courses since it was already 5 minutes till 8 o'clock. He had left a note on the table, a lunch on the table, and a quick breakfast sandwich that Sakura could eat on her way to school.

She read the note and it said _' hey, here is your lunch and breakfast. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave and plus don't forget it's your turn to cook dinner tonight.' _The she put her lunch in her backpack, put on her roller blades, picked up her breakfast sandwich and finally locked the door before she raced off for school.

As she was on her way to school she heard the town clock strike the bell eight times and she thought _'Hoe, I am going to have to do another cleaning duty for being late again. The teacher is going to yell at me and I will be in more trouble than before.'_

When she got to the school she put her roller blades in her locker as she looked around to see the school hallways empty. She throws on her indoor shoes and takes out her materials for the next class before she ran to her class.

As she entered her class room the teacher turned to her and said "Why it's so nice of you to finally join us today and today when I dismiss everyone I want you to stay after so I can talk to you." As the teacher was saying this Sakura was making her way to her seat while everyone looked at her with a puzzled look.

When she sat down she got a note from Tomoyo that read _'hey you're late again. Why have you been coming late to school all week? Tell me later please.' _After she read the knot she wrote back_ 'okay, I will. Let's have lunch on roof today then.'_

At lunch Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to the rooftop of the school. They sat at one of the tables the school has provided on the roof for the students to go and eat lunch when it was warm. As they looked around and stared off into the distance past the fence, buildings, and into the woods at the edge of town.

Tomoyo broke the silence "Sakura, what did the teacher have to tell you?"

_-Flashback-_

The bell rang so the teacher gave the homework and stared at everyone before he said in his deep voice that could almost scare anyone."Everyone is dismissed. Except for you, Sakura don't forget I want to talk to you."

Everyone gathered there materials and left while whispering to the friends except for Sakura who sat in her seat so still it was like she was a statue.

"Sakura, I have realized that you have been late for school for 3 days in a row. I am just curious if something is wrong that makes you have trouble getting to sleep that makes you sleep in or if you just lazy?"

Sakura looks at her teacher for a second and thought to herself _'I can't tell him that I got a call over the weekend that scares me in many different ways that I still haven't comprehend yet since I haven't received the letter they said they was sending, can I.'_ Then sakura blurted out "It's because I am lazy that's all." **(Which was the biggest lie considering how athletic sakura is…)**

The teacher then looked I disbelief and said "okay then, you have another cleaning duty tonight. You are excused now."

"Okay I will see you after school then." Sakura said as she gathered her class materials and mumbling many things under her breath.

_-Flashback Over-_

Sakura explained everything to Tomoyo that happened when she talked to the teacher but it left Tomoyo a little confused because she didn't know what happened over the weekend with the call or that sakura is waited for something in the mail.

Tomoyo just looked at her friend and _though' Sakura isn't lazy so why would she say that. Well when she wants to talk about it she will tell me.'_ Then she smiled and said" Okay so maybe it would help you getting up if you set your alarm clock early and you wouldn't be late then."

Sakura sweat-dropped "I never thought of that. I think I will try that then."

After she said that the bell rang and so lunch was over. Sakura came to the conclusion and said "I think we should go. I mean we don't want to be late."

"Yeah you can't afford that since you already have cleaning duty today." Tomoyo said flatly in a way that was almost scary.

* * *

Thank You for reading this! Again please reveiw, it doesn't matter if its harsh or not!!


	2. the begining of it part 2

Hello everyone, This is the second chapter i think it is better then the first but thats just me. Well i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review. I dont care if you put a review that is bad just as long as i know what you think. Thank You

Also i would like to thank "James Birdsong" for reviewing chapter 1 and "Twilight Kisses" for adding this to your story alert. Thank You

* * *

That night when Sakura got home after her 'cleaning duty' at her school she had to start cooking dinner. So she was in her Kitchen making dinner for her, her brother, and her dad who is always so absorbed in his work so she never sees him.

Sakura had gone over everything in her kitchen tiring to find out what to make when she decided upon just making pasta. She wrapped up her dad and brother's plate after eating her own before she noticed the package in the living room.

She walked over to the package and picked it up and noticed it didn't have a return address or a name except for Sakura's. She then looked petrified because she figured it was from the man she talked to on the phone before.

_-Flashback-_

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room when Sakura hears her cell phone ring so she tells Tomoyo "hey hold on I have to see who this is." Tomoyo replied "Okay but just be ready because you have to try on this new dress I made for you. It for a special event and I need to know if it will fit you. It is very important to me."

Then Sakura went over and picked up her phone and looked at the caller id puzzled by the name. It said _'Unknown Caller'_ but she answered it anyway with caution. She refused to say anything until the other person said something.

"Hello, is this Sakura Kinomoto?" The man asked on the other end of the line and just by the way he said her last name it gave Sakura a shake.

Sakura just simply replies "Yes and may I asked whom it is I am speaking to?"

The man replied "You will know soon enough. You will be getting a package in the mail and it will tell you who I am. I just hope you like it." Sakura was speechless because she was so scared of what he meant. "Now I will talk to you soon enough" Then he just hung up.

_-__Flash back Over-_

As Sakura looked over what she got in the mail she decided not to open it until she told Tomoyo and Shaoran about everything.

-----At airport-----

At the airport Li Shaoran just got off his air plane that he had road in. _'Man I am happy to be off that thing. It was one of the worst flights I ever road.' _Shaoran thought as he was going to pick up his bag.

After he got his bags he looked around until he saw Wei who was looking around at all the people in rushes to get to their destination. Shaoran ran over to Wei as fast as he could. _'Wei had come a week earlier to get everything ready for Shaoran of course__.__'_

"Master Li, there you are, I see you already got your bag so are you ready to go to the car?"Wei asked Shaoran as if they had just saw each other earlier but truth be told he hadn't seen Wei in a while.

Shaoran replied very happily "yes I am ready and you don't have to be that formal when it's just me."

Wei just smiled at Shaoran's comment. No one knew the Shaoran was back because he wanted to surprise his friends at school the next day.

-----Next morning-----

The next morning at school Sakura surprised herself when she made it just in time to hear her teacher say "Class is starting everyone sit down in your seats and we have a new student today. Most likely one of your friends back from _Hong Kong _that you went to elementary school with."

Once he said _'Hong Kong'_ she knew it was either Shaoran or Meilin Li. Sakura was hoping so bad it would be Shaoran then he came through the door and Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat. All Shaoran said was "It's good to be back" and he could not take his deep amber eyes off of Sakura when he said it. Sakura knew by that that he was going to be here for a while.

-----After school-----

"Shaoran, I can't believe your back!" Sakura nearly jumped on him with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well I had something to take care of here so the 'Li Clan' couldn't even hold me back "An by the way he looked at Sakura as he said it. It gave Sakura shivers down his spine.

"Well, I have something I have to talk to you and Tomoyo about. So you came at the right time."Sakura looked so serious when she said it. It made Shaoran a little scared.

When they found Tomoyo they decided to talk about everything over ice cream at sakura's favorite place near Penguin Park called _'Penguin Ice Cream'_. (Made up name)

"So what did you need to talk about?" Tomoyo asked hoping it had something to do with her sleeping in the three days before today.

"Well you see over the weekend I got this weird phone call. At first I thought it was a joke from a jealous kid or something but now I am not quite sure what to think." Sakura told her friends.

"Well who was calling and what did they say?" Shaoran asked not quite sure what Sakura was getting at.

"Yeah Sakura who was it and please tell me us what he wanted." Tomoyo said backing Shaoran up. She also was not sure what Sakura meant either.

Then Sakura told them both about what the man said.

Shaoran and Tomoyo then ask again who it was.

"I don't know who it is but last night I got a mysterious package and I am not sure if I should open it or just throw it away." Sakura looked quite serious while she said this.

Now Sakura finally got their attention and they all looked pale. Not a second later though Sakura's cell phone rang again. She looked at who was calling and once again her phone said _'Unknown Caller'_. She then looked at her friends once again and said "I think it is the guy I was telling you about. Should I answer it?"

"Yes answer it and try to get as much information as possible from him. Any information will do to try and find out who he is." Shaoran said as h looked at Sakura wondering ' why, why do you always have to be in trouble like this. Won't they give you a break?'

"Hello who is this" Sakura stammered

"Oh come on you should know considering I know just about everything possible there is to know about you." the man said

"Well what do you want then?" Sakura bellowed into her phone a little too loud because everyone in 'Penguin Ice Cream' looked at her.

"Just for you to open my package and like the gift I got you for your sixteenth birthday. Plus telling your little boyfriend won't help."

"What are you talking about?" She asked to late because the man had already hung up on her.


	3. meetings

**Hey this is the third chapter and well hopefully you like it. After you read will you please review it would help me a lot. :)**

Also i forgot to put this on my last two chapters but here it is - DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA AT ALL!!!

Thanks to the following people though for either commenting,adding to favortes,story alerts or authur alerts - T., DeviousChild23, Jasmine, killerai85 :) thank you all

* * *

Sakura woke up in her room a day after the incident that happened when they was at 'Penguin Ice Cream' and she still hadn't opened the package that as sent. She looked at it while it was sitting on her desk and went into trance thinking about what happened to her after she told her friends.

-----Flashback-----

"Hello who is this" Sakura stammered

"Oh come on you should know considering I know just about everything possible there is to know about you." the man said

"Well what do you want then?" Sakura bellowed into her phone a little too loud because everyone in 'Penguin Ice Cream' looked at her.

"Just for you to open my package and like the gift I got you for your sixteenth birthday. Plus telling your little boyfriend won't help."

"What are you talking about?" She asked to late because the man had already hung up on her.

She then closed her phone and looked at her friends then asked "How did he know I was talking to you guys? He has to be here or he is spying on me" And with that thought she jumped up and looked around. 'He probably left already knowing I would think he was here.'

Syaoran an Tomoyo comforted Sakura and made sure to tell her that she better not plan on opening that package unless they was with her.

-----Flashback Over-----

She then was startled by a phone call so she got up and answered it seeing it was just Syaoran. **"Do you know what time it is?! "**she yelled into her phone.

He replied calmly "Huh… Well tell you the truth it is 12:00 so yeah I do. How about you? Did I wake you up or something" Syaoran said teasing her.

"Hoe" She then looked at her clock and her face then went crimson color and then asked "Well what are you calling me for then?"

"Well you see Eriol Hiiragizawa (I think that's how you spell it. If not you can just put it into a review for me please! ) is coming into town today and I was wondering if you and Tomoyo maybe wanted to go out and welcome him to town by having a small get together.

"Well who is he. I don't know him so why would I want to welcome him to town." She coldly noted.

"Yeah, Sorry I forgot to tell you. He is my cousin and he will be staying in Tomeda for a while with my family for a while."

"Well if he is anything like you I will pass but if he anit I will be ready in to go with no problems."

"Well he anit like me and I am so glad of that. So you will go then. And would you call Tomoyo considering I don't have her number but I think she would enjoy him more then you." He smirked and was about to hang up when he heard Sakura say something.

"Well where do you want to meet at then? She asked quietly.

"Why not I pick both of you up at your house at 2:00 then." They both hung up there phone and noticed they was on it for almost half an hour.

-----Later-----

Tomoyo was already at Sakura's house and ready to go as well as Sakura. They were just waiting on Syaoran to come and pick them up. When Touya noticed them both dressed up and walked over to her and asked "Where do you think you are going? Especially dressed in that." He looked at her and she was wearing a pink mini skirt that came to her mid-thigh and a green tank to with a jean jacket over it. Not to mention her black leather boots that came up to her knee. On the other hand Tomoyo was wearing a purple blouse and a black mini skirt that came to her mid-thigh to. But she wasn't wearing leather boots but she was wearing a pair of 3 inch heels.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other seeing nothing wrong with what they were wearing and both replied "We are going to pick up Syaoran's cousin at the airport and what is wrong with what we are wearing. Tomoyo made them for us to wear. Today! They are so cute too right!!!"

"Yeah they are." Touya changed his mind on their outfits not wanting to upset Tomoyo knowing how she gets when she is upset. Before he could finish his sentence though he had heard a knock on the door and ran over to see who it was before Sakura was able to even get up.

Touya opened the door and Syaoran looked at who was in front of him then heard him say "Hello Kinomoto, may I ask if Sakura and Tomoyo are here. I am Syaoran Li."

"Well I am Touya Kinomoto and I am Sakura's Brother as you might have heard of me. And I am not sure I like her going to the airport to pick up your cousin." Syaoran sweat-dropped.

But then Sakura cut in on them and turned to Touya and demanded "Touya I am going weather you like it or not but I will be back later unless I call and tell you I am staying at Tomoyo's house, okay." Then she walked out the door leaving her brother dumbfounded.

-----On the Way to Airport / In Limo-----

So far Syaoran didn't take his eyes of Sakura and so Tomoyo grinned evilly. While on the other hand Sakura finely spoke up "Um…Uh… Do I have something on my face?"

He then quickly looked away and blushed. "N-no, you look _fine_" he stuttered. Not noticing how he said 'fine' until he saw how red Sakura got.

The rest of the car ride was silent and awkward with people just shifting their weight. Except for Syaoran stealing glances at Sakura every five minutes.

----- At Airport -----

They had finally arrived and looked for the blue haired boy with glasses, nice, tall, and with what a girl would call a good body. Then Syaoran seen him setting on a bench and walked over with the two girls on each side.

Eriol smirked though and looked up "Well cuz, looks like you are doing well here in Tomeda seeing you have two girl beautiful girls with you." Sakura and Tomoyo both blushed and then they all got introduced to each other.

They was all smiling and laughing as they were ready to leave with his bags in hand. Then Eriol saw the limo and was about to ask Syaoran when Sakura asked Tomoyo when she had to have the limo back to her mom. Eriol's jaw then dropped to the ground and was surprised to think that Tomoyo had all this money.

----- In the Limo -----

"So what do you want to do on your first day in Tomeda, Eriol" Sakura asked in a questionably way.

He replied sweetly "Anything as long as it is with you two angels!" The girls blushed but Syaoran glared at him.

Sakura and Tomoyo then yelled "To the fairgrounds then" (couldn't really think of a place so yeah) Syaoran groaned because he knew what that meant.

"What is at the fairgrounds?" Eriol asked

"Well many bands gather there at night and there are always games there too." Sakura said happily.

Then they drove off in the limo while everyone was talking and getting to know each other. Well except for Syaoran who was sitting back glaring.

* * *

Reviewww :) plz


	4. author note

Well I am sorry to say but I am going to take a break on this fanfic for a while because I am having trouble deciding how to continue… I have another one that so far has been easier for me so I think I will work on it for a while… I still might come back to this one but I have too much going on right now and so I kind of need to let it go for now… I am truly sorry if you was enjoying reading this… please don't hate me please don't hate me… if you want you can read my other fanfic…xoxo


End file.
